the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5164205-20131030014323
Sapphire’s POV I couldn’t sleep. That was probably a good thing, seeing as Amber and I were in separate hotel rooms and it was more likely that one of us would get attacked without the other knowing. I was the easier target. You couldn’t sneak up on Amber. I decided to lose sleep and take a look at the USB. Finally. It was kind of inevitable, now that I had the sample. If it was what I thought it was… It didn’t take me long to decode the files. First, I opened everything that mentioned EX7...me. It didn’t feel very nice to know that I had some kind of number instead of an actual name. EX7 has been infected with strain C12 of FS-2080. The effects will differentiate from the effects of EX6, because the strain has been inserted into EX7 before birth. This means strain C12 will remain dormant until EX7 uses trigger release (see FS File CLG:12.3) or until EX7 is a week away until predicted deadline, by which then C12 will go until full effect, steadily removing the human body’s defenses. For details, see FS File CLG:12. If trigger release is used seven days before the predicted deadline, the effects of C12 may take place from two days to two weeks. I scanned multiple files, trying to find any mention of my predicted deadline. I could only find a little tidbit, which, translated from scientific terms, basically stated that my predicted deadline depended on how fast puberty came. I closed that file immediately. After an hour of trying to decode the scientific jargon in the file that detailed C12, I gave up and pulled out the tube. I had no idea what would happen if my fingerprint didn’t work...hopefully it wouldn’t explode and shoot toxic gas into the air. To my great relief, the tube clicked open, though not before sending an uncomfortable tingling wave up my arm. Inside the tube was a pouch of some sort and a small vial of serum. I ignored the vial with full knowledge of what it contained and opened the pouch. It was full of white powder that looked like something between flour and icing sugar. Curiously, I lifted it up to my nose to smell it. It was completely odourless, but sent the same tingling through my body that opening the tube had. Sighing to myself, I closed the pouch and returned back to the files on my laptop. I guess I had needed the break, because I discovered a folder of files in some hidden corner. The folder was simply labelled FS-2080:C1-24. I clicked on the first file I saw, and my heart thudded in my chest as I saw the title. Trigger Releases: strains C1 to C12. I scanned the entire file, skimming it until my brain registered the number twelve. Hurriedly, I scrolled back up. And read an entire two pages of information. Information that could kill. Information that was already killing… Already killing me. I stood up. Amber had to know this.